utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Dazbee
Dazbee (ダズビー) is a Korean known for her soft, fluttery, and feminine voice, characterized by its sultry, languid, almost drawl-like lilt and airy higher register. While her voice is well-suited for somber or "creepy" songs, as heard in her covers of "Sasha" and 's darker songs like "Hitorinbo Envy" and "Ai ni Kijutsushi" , she has covered various other types of songs just as effectively. She debuted in 2011 at the age of 15 with a mashup cover of "Panda Hero x Matryoshka" , under the name Dazkin (ダズキン). Due to some confusion between her and a Japanese manufacturing company with a similar name,Dazbee's Nico Nico Pedia entry she later changed her name to Dazbee in early 2012 with the upload of her cover of "paranoia" ; however, she is still credited as Dazkin in her older covers. Her singing style is often described as being enigmatic, mysterious, and "soothing with a hidden strength", as opposed to generically sweet or cute; despite this, she has covered "cutesy" songs like "Natsu ni Sarishi Kimi wo Omou" , and is known to adapt her singing to fit a song. Her voice is occasionally compared to that of singers Aimer and YUI, though she personally dislikes the latter comparison.ask.fm Q & A regarding being compared to YUI Although she mainly covers songs in Japanese, she has occasionally covered Korean songs as well, most notably a collaborative cover of EXO's "Baby Don't Cry" done with Suya and Suchan. However, these covers are usually limited to SoundCloud or YouTube uploads. In addition to singing, she is also noted to be a talented audio engineer and mixer - she has mixed all of her own covers and has also mixed for several of her friends. In fact, she commissions her services, assisting people and companies in need of sound editing. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # REST ♪ TIME (udaque album) (Released on May 25, 2013) # Resonance (koyori album) (Released on June 20, 2018) List of Covered Songs -Mashup- (2011.07.10) # "Torikago no Naka no Maria" (Maria in the Birdcage) (2011.07.30) # "Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei" (Ah, A Wonderful Cat's Life) feat. Dazkin and hummerkey (2011.08.19) # "1925" -Acoustic ver.- (2011.09.18) # "Candy Addict Full Course" (2011.11.10) # "Guriguri Megane to Gekkouchuu" (When A Man Of Astigmatism Met A Moonbug) (2012.01.17) (Private) As Dazbee: # "paranoia" (2012.04.07) # "Rin Len Uchuu Kaizokudan" (Rin, Len: Space Pirates) feat. Dazbee and hummerkey (2012.06.09) (Private) # "Mind Scientist" (2012.07.10) # "Koi wa Kimagure Illusion!!" (Love is a Fickle Illusion!!) feat. Sana, peЯoco., Komatsuna, Kiki, Emmy, Dazbee, *Nano, and Sakuno (2012.08.05) # "Sasha" (2012.09.01) # "Rokutousei no Yoru" (Night of Sixth Magnitude Stars) (No. 6 ED) -Acoustic ver.- (2012.10.14) # "Koi wa Kitto Kyuujoushou☆" (Love Will Surely Soar☆) feat. Dazbee, Ali, Komatsuna, MAM, kana, Kiki, yuki yucky, Mes, and ｎｏｎ (2012.11.28) # "Hitorinbo Envy" (Solitary Hide & Seek Envy) (2012.12.15) # "Christmas? Nani Sore Oishiino?" (Christmas? What's That? Is It Yummy?) feat. Dazbee and Limit (2012.12.25) (Private) # "Gensouka" (Phantom Song) (2013.02.02) # "Kuroneko" (Black Cat) (2013.03.30) # "Hikenai Guitar wo Katate ni." (A Broken Guitar In One Hand.) (2013.04.13) # "Tokyo Dennou Tantei Dan" (Tokyo Cyber Detective Brigade) feat. Meno, mainann, Udauda Banzai, Panaman, Dazbee, Amatsuki, and Aji (2013.05.26) # "Mimic" (2013.07.10) # "Ai ni Kijutsushi" (Illusionist in Love) (2013.09.08) # "Sonzai Imagination" (Existent Imagination) feat. ＊MiLO, Sarico, Akkey I/O, Awiru, Nata, Yorukichi, mainann, and Dazbee (2013.10.18) # "Himitsu ~ Kuro no Chikai ~" (Alluring Secret ~ Black Vow ~) (2013.10.28) (Deleted) # "Ineoui Nunmul" (Baby Don't Cry) (EXO song) feat. Dazbee, Suya, and Suchan (2014.01.26) (YT only) # "Kyokara Omoide" (Memories From Today) (Aimer song) -Acoustic ver.- (2014.04.14) # "Juuzoku Flitter" (Dependent Flitter) (2014.07.22) # "Balleriko" (Ballerina Girl) (2014.09.21) # "Plastic" (2014.12.04) # "Natsu ni Sarishi Kimi wo Omou" (Leave In Summer, Yet You're In My Fluffoughts) (2015.01.24) # "Oto no Naru Hou e→" (To the Direction of the Sound’s Echo→) feat. Narae, piNu, Newplay, Sherie, Dazbee, Yoi and Hakosora (2015.06.30) # "Iinari Lady" (Absolute Lady) (2015.07.21) # "Natsu no Owari, Koi no Hajimari" (The End of Summer, the Beginning of Love) (2015.08.13) # "Inochi no Namae" (Name of Life) (2016.02.02) (Deleted) # "Inochi no Namae" (2016.03.04) # "Tegami ~Aisuru Anata e~" (Letter ~Love to You~) feat. Dazbee and Viby (2016.05.08) # "Arrietty's Song" (2016.06.11) # "Coca-Cola Time" feat. Dazbee and Hyda Mio (2016.06.27) # "Ryuusei" (Tia's song; Naruto ED6) (2016.08.26) }} Songs on TmBox Songs on SoundCloud Gallery |rokutousei no yoru dazbee.png|Dazbee as seen in her acoustic cover of "Rokutousei no Yoru" |mind scientist dazbee.png|Dazbee as seen in her Twitter header |d'atelier dazbee.png|Dazbee as seen on d'atelier |tmbox dazbee.png|Dazbee as seen on TmBox |after valentine dazbee.png|Dazbee as seen in After Valentine Illust. by Nanwa (나놔) |irl dazbee.png|Dazbee in real life, as seen performing at After Valentine |DazbeeYT.png|Dazbee's YT icon }} Trivia , , , and ;ask.fm Q & A regarding her favorite VOCALOID producers while her favorite VOCALOID song is 's "Soleil" .October 16, 2012 Twitter status * Her favorite singer is Aimer,February 02, 2013 Twitter status and her favorite song is Aimer's "Anata ni Deawanakereba".ask.fm Q & A regarding her favorite song * Her Japanese is entirely self-taught, learned as a result of years of listening to Japanese music, anime, and more recently, NND namahousous. Although her written Japanese is very good, she states that spoken Japanese is still a weak spot for her.ask.fm Q & A regarding where she studied Japanese * She first became interested in singing during her first year of middle schoolask.fm Q & A regarding when she started to like singing, and decided to become an utaite after accidentally discovering utattemita in her second year of middle school.ask.fm Q & A regarding how she got into utattemita * Her favorite foods are pilaf, fried chicken, katsudon, and macarons.ask.fm Q & A regarding her favorite foods * Her utaite name came from combining her favorite words and sounds from when she was younger.ask.fm Q & A regarding the reason behind her nickname * Her "type" is a charming person with a cute smile.ask.fm Q & A regarding her "type" * She has an older sister.ask.fm Q & A regarding siblings * She looks up to fellow utaite Nayugorou.ask.fm Q & A regarding utaite she admires }} External Links * Official Site * Blog * Twitter (Japanese) * Twitter (Korean) * ask.fm (Japanese) * ask.fm (Korean) * TmBox * SoundCloud * d'atelier